Jasleen Matharu
|hometown = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India |occupation = Singer |knownfor = Singing Punjabi songs. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 12 |Year = 2018 |NominationsReceived = 18 |TimesNominated = 8 (Weeks 3, 5, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12) |NominationsToSave = 2 |TimesSaved = 0 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 10th |Days = 83 |SeriesFullName2 = Bigg Boss Punjabi 2 |Year2 = 2019 |NominationsReceived2 = 5 |TimesNominated2 = 1 (Week 1) |Currently2 = Evicted |Days2 = 7 |Place2 = 13th |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @JasleenMatharuu |InstagramUserName = jasleenmatharu }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 12 and Bigg Boss Punjabi 2. She sparked controversy over her participation after rumours were saying she and Anup Jalota are in a relationship which she confirmed later they both denied. Biography Jasleen Matharu was born on 4 April 1990 in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India in a Sikh family to Kesar Matharu and Jaspreet Matharu. Her father is a director. Though Matharu was born and brought up in Mumbai, she traces her roots back to Khanna, Ludhiana, Punjab, India. She has one brother Kamaljeet Singh Matharu who is an actor and a producer. Career Jasleen was interested in acting & singing from her early age. She started learning classical and western music from her childhood. Jasleen has performed beside famous Bollywood singers and is also a trained dancer and learned various dance forms such as Bharatnatyam, hip-hop, salsa, belly-dancing, etc. Besides, a brilliant actor Jasleen is very gorgeous with her stunning expressions. Jasleen practices kickboxing since the past few years and also has earned a brown belt in it. Jasleen Matharu began learning classical and western music when she was 11 years old. She won the title of the Best Female Singer at the age of 16 in an Inter-college competition which gave her the edge to pursue her career as a singer. Jasleen Matharu has performed numerous live performances with famous singers such as Mika Singh, Sukhwinder Singh, Amjad Khan, etc. She made her solo debut as a singer with the album “Love Day” and earned appreciation from her fans. Jasleen debuted movies with the film “The Dirty Relation” which was directed by her father and was released in 2013. Recently she did a music video with Sukhwinder Singh on the song Nacchunga Sari Raat and Rang Ka Atom Bomb which was a great success. Matharu was a celebrity contestant in the twelfth season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother, Bigg Boss. She got evicted in December 2019 (Day 84, Week 12). Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 12 Nominations History } ! | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Srishty Rode | Srishty Rode | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | | |- | | – | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | ! Surbhi Rana | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |12 | | |- | |} Note: Jasleen nominated alongside Anup from weeks 1 to 4. Player History - Bigg Boss Punjabi 2 Nominations History Trivia References Category:1990 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 12 Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi 2 Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Social Media Stars Category:Singers